


It’s Movie Time!! Steven’s Back!

by jailor



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beach City, Gen, Probably Wrong But A Temporal Marker Nonetheless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jailor/pseuds/jailor
Summary: BCN PRESENTSBlogging to you live from Beach City , the Steven Universe’s Movie! Coming 2020
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	It’s Movie Time!! Steven’s Back!

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not like I was there.

** Hey guys, it’s been a while, but three days ago was the 4th of July, so I guess you could say HFJ (Happy Fourth of July) but I won’t, even though there are fireworks. Just what have I been up to? Well that’s for me to know and you to wonder, until I tell you later of course. **

** So this fall, as you may be aware Steven will have to go toe to toe with SPINEL that’s right SPINEL, I put her name in all capital letters because this gem’s no joke!!She was a gardener for 6,000 years and finally snapped, can’t say I blame her. But the bad news is... she’s coming for Steven! And, she has a big thing of poison! **

** I’m just be minding my own business, when I see a lion going all over the place! Of course I‘m following him (the other way). Kinda have to right? Anyway, he helps me with the poison too. But no more spoilers, go see the movie when it happen. Happy Any Day Except July 4th Day and Merry Garnet To All **

** O **

**Author's Note:**

> Wait but then where was I?


End file.
